Aircraft auxiliary power units (APU) commonly provide pressurized air and controlled speed shaft power to the aircraft systems as an alternative to extracting this energy from the main engine compressor flow and accessory gearboxes. The APU is often used to power systems when the main engines are shut down.
Known ground-based APUs typically include added weight and complexity which may not be compatible with use in aircraft applications.